The present invention relates to Joints and Connections and more specifically to selectively engageable hub to shaft connection.
It is well known in the prior art to have vehicles with optional two or four-wheel drive wherein the two-wheel drive is customary for city and normal highway driving. The four-wheel drive is usually employed in city driving during unusual winter weather conditions, such as snowstorms, and in off highway driving wherein the terrain is rough or sandy and two-wheel traction would not be capable of moving the vehicle. In vehicles of this type, special locking or clutch engaging hubs are utilized for mounting the front wheels of four-wheel drive vehicles on their front axles and said hubs can be manually locked or unlocked.
The prior art patents to Kapusta, U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,363 dated Mar. 17, 1964 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,258 dated May 18, 1965 are typical of the aforementionedd type of locking or clutch engaging hubs. This is also true with respect to the patent to Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,476 dated June 13, 1972 which is owned by the assignee of the present application.